This invention relates to a process for the production of alkali metal unsaturated polyester silicate resinous products by chemically reacting a polyhydroxyl organic compound, an unsaturated polycarboxylic acid compound and/or an unsaturated polycarboxylic acid anhydride and an alkali metal silicate.
For the purpose of this invention, the products produced by this instant process will be named alkali metal unsaturated polyester silicate resinous products.
The alkali metal silicates will react chemically with both the polyhydroxyl organic compounds and the polycarboxylic acid compounds by heating and slowly adding an inorganic or an organic acid. Either saturated and/or unsaturated polyfunctional acids and alcohols may be reacted with alkali metal silicate to eventually cross-linked, three-dimensional esters. The unsaturated polyester silicate may be cured with a peroxide initiator. The polyfunctional acids and alcohols may be halogenated and may be aliphatic or aromatic.
The alkali metal unsaturated polyester silicate resinous products may be used to make polyester silicate resinous products which may be utilized in coatings for wood, metal, linoleum, leather, fabrics and rubber. They may be utilized in paints, lacquers, metal primers, caulking compounds and water-emulsion paints. They may be copolymerized with a vinyl monomer to produce hard, solid, useful objects, or they may be used in conjunction with a reinforcing filler, such as glass fiber, paper or cloth to produce a laminate of outstanding strength and durability. They may be used as a molding powder, as an adhesive and as impregnants. They may be chemically reacted with polyisocyanates to produce polyurethane silicate resin and foams.
The alkali metal unsaturated silicate resinous products may be utilized to produce unsaturated polyester silicate resinous products and polyurethane silicate resinous products and foams. These foams may be used for thermal and sound insulation in homes, commercial buildings, airplanes, automobiles, home appliances, and packaging. They are soluble in solvents and may be used as adhesives and coating agents for wood, metal and plastics.
Alkali metal unsaturated polyester silicate resinous products are produced by reacting the following components:
(a) an alkali metal silicate; PA1 (b) a polyhydroxyl organic compound; PA1 (c) an unsaturated polycarboxylic acid, an unsaturated polycarboxylic acid anhydride and mixtures thereof; one of the organic components must be unsaturated. PA1 (a) an alkali metal silicate; PA1 (b) a polyhydroxyl organic compound; PA1 (c) a polycarboxylic acid and/or a polycarboxylic acid anhydride; one of the organic components must be unsaturated. PA1 (d) a salt-forming compound. PA1 (a) 1 to 10 parts by weight of alkali metal; PA1 (b) 10 to 30 parts by weight of a polyhydroxyl organic compound; PA1 (c) 10 to 30 parts by weight of an unsaturated polycarboxylic acid and/or unsaturated polycarboxylic acid anhydride. PA1 (a) 20% to 50% by weight of a vinyl monomer; PA1 (b) up to 1% by weight of a peroxide initiator; PA1 (c) 0.05% to 0.5% by weight of a promoter; PA1 (d) 0.05% to 0.5% by weight of an activator.
An unsaturated polyester silicate resinous product may be produced by reacting the following components: